Midori Ito
Midori Ito 'is one of pretty cures from ''Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Her alter ego is Cure Emerald and her theme color is green. Appearance Ito has black hair and green eyes. When she transfrom in Cure Emerald her hair become blonde and a bit longer and it is put in two tails. Personallity Ito is great at both sports and studying and many students admier her but she doesn't have any close friend. Because her parents and older sister disappeared before series started she now lives only with her younger sister, because her grandmother is sick in hospital. She'll do everything to protect her sister. At begining she was cold to other pretty cures especially Hoshiko, because she didn't knew that Queen told her to go on Earth and thought that she ran away and left her kingdom behind. Later when she joined the team she became kinder to other girls. History Cure Emerald '''Rotating green nature! Cure Emerald! 回転緑自然! キュアエメラルド! Kaiten midori shizen! Kyua Emerarudo! Cure Emerald '(キュアエメラルド Kyua Emerarudo)is Ito's alter ego. She has powers of plants and nature. Relationships 'Gurin - Gurin is Ito's fairy partner. Hanako Akari - At beginning of series and before that Akari was trying to become her friend, even though Ito didn't want to talk to her. When she once forgot her notebook, Akari found it and started searching for her. Then she met her younger sister Rinne who wanted to spend day with Akari and Ito accepted it because Rinne wanted. She noticed that she actually had fun with her but she didn't want to told her that. After she joined the team they became good friends. Kato Akemi - Ito didn't have any special relationship with Akemi at beginning of season. When she joined the team they started to get along. Hikari Hoshiko '- Ito disliked Hoshiko at beginning of series, because she thought that she ran away and left her kingdom behind, she didn't know that Queen told her to go to Earth. She often told her that she is too weak. When she learned why Hoshiko left Stardust Kingdom she started to regret that she was so rude to her. She started to be kinder to her when she joined the team. 'Mizuno Aoi - A lot of people respect Aoi and think she is amazing, even Ito is one of them, but she won't tell that anyone. Aoi actually had feeling that Ito might be Cure Emerald before others find out, but didn't say anything because she wasn't sure. Kurosawa Indigo - At beginning Ito didn't have any special relationship with Indigo, but Indigo was sometimes very angry at her because she was always saying that Hoshiko is weak and that they shouldn't trust her. When they got to know each other better they became good friends. Takahashi Violet '- Ito didn't like Violet very much and often said "I don't like people like her." Later when Violet started to change she started to get along with her better. 'Midori Rinne - Ito likes her younger sister Rinne very much and would do anything to protect her. Songs Trivia Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Female Characters